narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown
The Fourth Shinobi World War arc spans from chapters 488 to the current manga. All the Five Great Shinobi Countries have formed a ninja alliance with the Land of Iron and prepare for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and the final battle against Akatsuki. The arc also details Naruto's training to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's power. Summary Preparing for the War Returning to Kiba, Lee, Akamaru and Sai, Sakura and Naruto all go back to the village along with Kakashi and a weakened Karin. Upon return, the others tell Naruto that they want to fight Sasuke too and he can't fight him alone. Naruto disagrees and says he is the only one who is able to fight Sasuke and the only one that will, the others question him on what happened when he confronted Sasuke. Naruto says he will tell them when the time is right, and walks off to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. With Danzō dead, the Village leaders have to decide on a new Sixth Hokage and vote Kakashi for the position saying that they think the Sunagakure will agree as well. The Fire Daimyo says "Kakashi Hatake, I now appoint you as..." but is cut off by a ninja running into the room and telling the Fire Daimyo that he has urgent news. Shizune then breaks out in tears as she sees Tsunade has survived and hugs her, thus removing the need for a Sixth Hokage. At the same time, in their hideout, Sasuke is shown regaining consciousness again after the operation in which Itachi's eyes were implanted in him. Sasuke states he can feel Itachi's power flowing into him. Meanwhile, Tsunade is eating a lot to rebuild her chakra reserves. She is greeted by Kakashi, who is relieved that she is alright, as it would have meant him becoming Hokage, and he feels he isn't cut out for it. Tsunade orders a meeting to make preparations for the coming war. Elsewhere, Ibiki interrogates Karin on information about Sasuke and Kabuto. The Great Toad Sage has seen a vision of Naruto, and would like to see him before he decides whether or not he should receive the key to his seal. Naruto is enjoying some ramen, when Sakura informs him of Tsunade's recovery; this leads to his next meal being declared "on the house". As he is about to eat, he is reverse summoned to Mount Myōboku, to receive the premonition; the Sage sees "octopus tentacles" and "a young man with powerful eyes". Naruto listens to what he has to say, and accepts what ever lies ahead. Anko and her team have located a number of bodies, evidently victims of Kabuto. The fact that he just left them there and made no attempt to hide them leads the team to suspect a trap. Meanwhile, Kabuto has located Madara, briefly shows of his new abilities, resurrecting Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori and Nagato, and offers an alliance with Madara. Kabuto asks for Sasuke to test out his ninjutsu. Madara asks if he refuses and Kabuto summons another casket with an unseen body that shocks Madara. Madara then accepts the offer under the condition that Kabuto cannot be anywhere near Sasuke until the end of the war. Nearby, Anko and her team discover Kabuto has joined with Madara and she wonders what his motive is and reports the news to Konoha. Back at Myōbokuzan, Naruto signs the contract to the key, knowing he is ready to control the Nine-Tails and Gerotora stores himself inside Naruto. Naruto asks the Great Toad Sage about where to find the octopus but only tells him he sees an island paradise. Fukasaku sends Naruto back to Ichiraku where two Konoha ninja ask for his autograph. At Kumogakure, A calls a short meeting with the other Kage. Confinement Three days later, the Kage discuss the enemy's power and confining the Jinchūriki. Tsunade is outraged by confining Naruto and Bee saying they would help greatly in the war though Gaara and Ōnoki calm her down telling her it was decided. A says Naruto and Bee will be confined on a island in Kumogakure that him and Bee train at. As Naruto, Yamato and other Kohoha and Kumo ninja arrive at the island, a giant squid (who Naruto thinks is the octopus the Great Toad Sage spoke of) appears and grabs Naruto until he is saved by Bee in his full eight-tailed transformation. One Kumo ninja, Motoi greets them and guides them through the island. While guiding them through the island, they are confronted by King, a large gorilla that Bee has tamed. Motoi tells Naruto not only can he control the beasts on the island, but he can also control the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, learning Bee is also a jinchūriki. Later, Naruto asks Bee if he can help him control the Nine-Tails and Bee refuses. Naruto tries a rap but messes it up by unintentionally insulting Bee and tries to fix it with the Harem Technique though Bee slams the door on Naruto. Naruto goes to Motoi to ask him how Bee trained to control the Eight-Tails and shows him to the "Falls of Truth", the first step of how Bee learned to control his tailed beast. Nine-Tails Control Training At the Falls of Truth, Motoi tells Naruto to sit in front of the waterfall and close his eyes when an evil version of Naruto appears from the waterfall. Dark Naruto begins to insult the real Naruto, stating that he's an impostor and insults him over the choices he's made, which angers Naruto. They fight but Naruto realizes that they are both evenly matched so the battle ends in a tie. When he wakes up and tells Motoi about his encounter with the Dark Naruto, Motoi tells him that he has to defeat Dark Naruto to control the Nine-Tails. Meanwhile, Killer Bee is fighting with some bears in a competition. Eight-Tails try to persuade him into helping Naruto but fails. Also, Motoi reveals something from his past: he once tried to kill Bee himself but failed. When Naruto and Yamato asks why, he begins to reveal about the Eight-Tails' bloody history. Long ago, Eight-Tails had several hosts, and each failed to control it. After each host lost control, the Eight-Tails had rampaged through Kumogakure several times. Each time it rampaged, the Third Raikage and other elite shinobi came to stop it, and sealed it inside a sealing jar. Each time the beast was resealed many shinobi would lose their lives, one of these was Motoi's father. Almost immediately after Killer Bee was chosen to be the new host, Motoi thought it was pointless and the beast would go on a rampage again. Because of his father's death, his hate of the Eight-Tails grew out of control and Motoi attempted to kill Killer Bee. He was quickly dispatched and Killer Bee stuck out his hand, for his customary fist bump. After which Motoi ran away not speaking to Killer Bee again. After Motoi's story, Naruto goes off to think if all the villagers and his friends trust him. Suddenly Naruto hears Motoi being attacked by the giant squid which he mistakes for Bee again. Naruto and Yamato begin to assault the squid until Bee arrives again this time punching a hole through the squid. After being saved by Bee, Motoi tells Bee he tried to kill him years ago and Bee easily forgives him which brings tears to Motoi and they bump fists which causes Naruto to smile. Later on, Bee thanks Naruto for helping Motoi and they become friends. Bee then becomes willing to teach Naruto how to control the Nine-Tails. They return to the Falls of Truth where Dark Naruto surfaces again noticing a change in Naruto. Naruto states he has faith in himself and hugs Dark Naruto which causes him to disappear into Naruto. With the darkness eliminated inside of him, Bee takes Naruto to a a sacred place behind the waterfall where he will fight the Nine-Tails. They approach an entry box where Naruto activates a switch and opens a door to a large empty room. Naruto approaches the Nine-Tails within his subconscious and removes the seal, thus releasing the Nine-Tails. Naruto tries to use his chakra with the help of Bee to pull the Nine-Tails' chakra but it slices the Eight-Tails' tentacles and pulled away. It then realizes Naruto is trying to take control of it. Naruto and the Nine-Tails begin their battle where the Nine-Tails fires a huge concentrated blast of chakra at Naruto. Bee uses the last of the Eight-Tails' power to block the attack and Naruto in Sage Mode uses the Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan on the Nine-Tails, though it blows it away with a roar. Naruto flips the Nine-Tails over and slams Wind Release: Rasenshuriken on it, giving him a chance to drain its chakra. While taking its chakra, some of the Nine-Tails' hatred is pulled in, causing Dark Naruto to reemerge. Bee notices the Nine-Tails' hatred is larger than he expected and Yamato tries to tame Naruto from the outside. The Nine-Tails tells to Naruto to disappear when suddenly Kushina appears and tells him he belongs "here", with her hand on her chest. Kushina has Naruto guess who she is with Naruto claiming her to be the Nine-Tails' true form which causes Kushina to clobber him on the head. Kushina apologizes to Naruto and he realizes she is his mother and hugs her, causing Dark Naruto to disappear again. Outside Naruto, the transformation stops which surprises Bee and Yamato. Before Naruto begins asking his mother about her, Kushina chains up the Nine-Tails where it notices it's Kushina's chakra. Naruto asks Kushina how she and Minato fell in love which embarrasses her though she tells him any way. When she first met Minato, she thought he looked like a wimp and wanted to be the first female Hokage. Other kids laughed at her because of this and also her face and hair features with the kids calling her tomato. She eventually got back at the kids, giving her the nickname, the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero". Kushina had a special chakra and was once kidnapped by Kumogakure because of this. Kushina left a trail of her hair that only Minato noticed. Naruto complements Kushina's hair which she states is the second time someone complemented her hair, the first time being Minato. Being the son of "Konoha's Yellow Flash" and the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero", Naruto gives himself the nickname, "Konoha's Orange Hokage". Hearing his mother saying she loves him, Naruto releases himself from the Nine-Tails' hatred and resumes his battle with Kushina holding the Nine-Tails with her chakra. Naruto attacks the Nine-Tails Spiralling Super Large Group Spheres and Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Large Group Spheres and slams him with one more Rasenshuriken where successfully pulls out the Nine-Tails chakra. Once his chakra was pulled away by Naruto, the Nine-Tails gathers chakra for one last attack until he sees Naruto as the Sage of the Six Paths and Naruto seals him away in his cage. Truth of the Nine-Tails Incident After the Nine-Tails defeat, Kushina says to Naruto she can see Minato again. Before going, she decides to tell Naruto the truth of the Nine-Tails incident 16 years ago and she reveals she was the Nine-Tails' former Jinchūriki. Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::8 Category:Arcs